The four members of the acoustical violin family of bowed instruments include the violin, viola, violincello and double bass. Strings of these instruments extend across a bridge to a tailpiece that provides connection to a saddle and an end pin attached to the body of the instrument. Most prior art tailpieces have included a wooden member and a cable. Strings of the instrument are attached to one side of this wooden member and two ends of the cable extend from an opposite side of the wood member across the saddle to the end pin. Previous attempts to enhance the tailpiece provided for adjustment of the string length or string tension between the bridge and wood tailpiece in order to provide fine tuning at this end of the string, as shown in such U.S. patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,859 to Peter Infield, issued in 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,137 to Janch, issued in 1943 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,073 to Farr, issued in 1962. Other attempts have provided an adjustable saddle, providing another way to change the tension in the strings and adjust the tone. Another connected the wood tailpiece to the body of the instrument. US patent application 2004/0129127A1 by James A Mercer II, filed Aug. 18, 2003, replaces the wooden portion of the tailpiece with multiple cables, all connecting across the saddle to the end piece.